through good and bad times together
by StellaJohnsonMaybourne
Summary: what if Harry left someone behind when he started his new life what if he isn't as hated as people think


**_meeting again_**

It is december the 13th and major Stella Jones walks home after buying some stuff at the supermarket. It was a hard day at the sgc. She had to help dr Fraiser with sg5 who came back with several wounds. Now Stella walks to a small park not far from her house. She knows he will be there. He is always there when she goes there. Sitting down on a bank she begins to eat the hot dog she bought. It doesn't take long till a man sits down next to her. Silently major Jones gives the second hot dog to the man.

Harry Maybourne looks at her taking the offered food gratefully. Since he has been sentenced to death his former secretary is the only person he trusts. Maybourne is always nervous around her. He fears she might be punished too if anyone sees them together. Eating his hot dog Harry looks at her curiously:"How were the last weeks? Anything new?"

Looking at him sadly Stella says:"Well...nothing important happened...today was kind of exhausting. Sg5 got wounded badly...I had to help dr Fraiser. How was your time?" She can see he is worried when he looks at her.

"Oh I was running around and trying to survive...you know...the daily things...",Harry tells her sadly.

"I am waiting...8pm..ok?",Stella tells him walking home.

Maybourne nods and walks away too.

 ** _date night_**

At 8pm Harry knocks at Stellas door. When she opens the door he makes sure nobody had seen him and walks in. He can smell his favorite food and walks straight to Stellas bedroom. In a secret place behind her wardrobe he always has some clothes of himself. Taking them out he notices that Stella washed and ironed them. Maybourne walks to the bathroom and takes a shower before he takes on the new clothes. When he walks down into the living room the food is already on the table. Smiling at his former secretary he begins to eat. After finishing his third plate Harry tells her:"...thank you...hadn't had something good like this for a long time." "And you didn't even try the dessert",Stella whispers seductively while walking closer to him. She sits down on his lap and begins to feed him gently with chocolate covered strawberries while he caresses her hips. After some time they begin to share the strawberries till they finally begin to kiss passionately and walk upstairs to the bedroom to end what they started.

The next morning Stella wakes up alone. She knows he has to go but she is always sad when he is gone. She truly loves him and she knows he loves her too Harry had told her about his plan. He has a key and a plan to some place that's like paradise. When he told her that he would never be able to come back from that planet she began to cry. Maybourne had taken her in his arms and tried to calm her down. Now that he is gone Stella looks around slowly. She notices a small box on her nightstand. When she opens it she finds a golden necklace with a small diamond heart in it. Under the necklace a small card is hidden.

~Thank you for everything. Please don't forget me. I hope you will forgive me one day. I will always love you baby~

Looking at the card Stella begins to cry again. Hugging Harrys cushion tightly she cries till she falls asleep again.

The next days go by slowly. Stella heard about sg1 and that Jack followed Harry into his paradise. Touching her new necklace while thinking about Harry she prays that he and Jack are well. When Maybourne is brought to the sgc again she can see him in the infantry. Of course she asks dr Fraiser to let her take care of Harry. After she took care of Harrys wounds Fraiser let's Stella take care of him. Maybourne looks at her sadly. "Hey...seems like I'm back again",he whispers. "Yeah...I'm glad you're alive...I thought I would never see you again.",Stella whispers back while holding his hand. Harry tells her about Jacks offer to bring him to another planet where he could start a new life. Major Jones smiles at him and kisses him softly before she brings food for him.

The next two weeks they spend as much time as possible together. Harrys wounds get better everyday and he gets more sad. He knows he will have to leave her again. Maybourne couldn't tell her it would be tomorrow. He just spent the day with her as always. When she went to bed he had kissed her deeply before walking away. Now he can't sleep. They will get him in 2hours so he stands up and takes a shower. When he comes to the gate room they already wait for him. Quickly they take him to his new home planet. When Stella goes to her lab she wonders where Harry is. Jack knows exactly what she is looking for and sits down next to her to tell her that Maybourne is gone already. Not able to hold back her tears Jones runs to her room in the sgc and tries to calm down. After some time Jack comes in and hugs her tightly. He can understand her. He knows exactly how it is to loose a loved person. When Harry met Jack this morning he asked him to look after Stella while he is gone.

Keeping this promise he doesn't move from her side for two months. Jack can see that Jones feels better. She begins to accept the fact that Harry is gone. One night she comes to him and begins to cry without a word. Jack holds her in his arms waiting for her to explain what happened but all she does is giving him an ultrasound picture. When he looks at it he holds her even closer telling her that he will always be there for her.

 ** _the strange woman_**

The days go by, the years go by...and the baby in Stellas belly becomes a healthy, beautiful, young woman with the black hair of her mother and the blue eyes of her father. Her mother called her Leyla and she is also working in the sgc as a sergeant. She is 22years old now. Stella is 54years old now and after she retired the general allowed her to visit Maybourne on his planet. She knows he is king now and that he has wives. But she wants her daughter to meet Harry. Getting ready for the journey she looks at the golden necklace from Maybourne. She never stopped wearing it. She also never married or loved another man. Stella had tried to love another one. But she could never forget Harry and never wanted anyone but him. When they arrive on the planet they are brought to the king. Stella recognizes Harry immediately. "...Harry...",she whispers. Hearing his former name the king looks at her and stands up. He walks to her. When he sees the necklace she wears he nearly collapses. Overwhelmed by so many feelings Harry hugs Stella tightly. "I...you...",he tries to form a sentence. Turning around he explains to his people who she is. Everyone is excited to hear about that strange women. Curiously Harry turns to Leyla:"Who are you young lady?" "I'm sergeant Leyla Jones",the woman answers. "She is 22years old... and she has got your eyes...",Stella tells Maybourne shyly. Walking closer to the woman Harry tries to understand what Jones tries to tell him. He looks at her in shock:"She...she is my...my daughter? We have a daughter? ...I'm a daddy for 22years without knowing it?" When Maybourne walks to her quickly she takes a step back afraid he might be angry. But Harry pulls her in his arms again caressing her hair. Looking at his daughter he pulls her in his arms too and hugs his family. Happily he tells his people about his daughter. The people begin to talk quietly but applaud. Happily Maybourne pulls Stella to his private room where he offers her wine and fruits. They talk about the things they experienced over the years. Even without seeing each other all these time they feel as if he never went away. "You two can come whenever you want. I would love to see you more often if the general allows.",Harry tells his former secretary while taking her hand in his. Looking deep into his eyes she smiles:"I'm allowed to come here once a month...I retired...oh ...greetings from Jack...he and Sam married and have a little boy together...well I would like to stay here...I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." Harry can feel his eyes water when he understands that the love of his life never stopped loving him. Pulling her closer he begins to kiss her passionately:"I can't change my new life completely for you...but I want you to be a part of it...a big and important part...so...please...would you accept the place at my side and be my wife?...Of course you are not the only one...but you will always be the most important person in my life. I never loved anyone like I loved you Stella." Jones smiles happily:"Yes I will marry you Harry...I love you so much" With these words she pulls him down on his bed and begins to take off her clothes while he kisses down her throat. They love each other till midnight and fall asleep happily. Leyla lays in a bed some rooms away from them. She is happy to see her mum like this. Smiling brightly Leyla falls asleep too curios how her mum would explain the loud moans and screams of pleasure that came from her out of her fathers bedroom.


End file.
